Gruvia Christmas
by Celestial-Bubble
Summary: Christmas wouldn't be complete without some shenanigans from these two goof balls. For the Christmas Challenge of my otp Gruvia, stories will be filled with fluffy goodness such as picking out a tree, decorating, making cookies, and so on.
1. 1 First Christmas

_I'm going to attempt to do the Christmas Challenge and I'm just off to a great start huh? Lol At least I'm not horribly behind xD Enjoy a fluffy Gruvia Christmas morning. _

* * *

><p>Juvia woke up, and the first thing she did was stretch and take in her surroundings. There lying right next to her was Gray snoring lightly and one hand resting on his stomach the other thrown over his face and his legs took up nearly all of her room, but she didn't care. Looking at the calendar on the clock told her it was the first day of December and there for the first Christmas they would be celebrating together as a couple. She couldn't be more excited!<p>

She leaned into him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and slipped out of the bed to get ready. She was going to do every tradition she could fit into the next twenty-five days with her Gray-sama but first she had to convince him to do them all. To do that she would have to be in her top shape which means showered, dressed, and with a full tummy.

She got two of those things done before he actually woke up with a massive groan followed by a grunt. She was currently in the kitchen cooking food which was what probably woke him up. The door to the bedroom was wide open giving her a lovely view of a naked Gray sitting and rubbing his eyes from the sleep.

"What ya' cookin'?" He began walking out of the bed in all his naked glory and sat on the barstool behind the counter facing her. Their apartment wasn't the largest, but it was big enough for just the two of them; however, right now she wished it was larger to get away from her naked boyfriend and his distractions.

"Pancakes," She tried to ignore the soft blush dusting her cheeks and focus on the food instead of the usually bare Gray. Juvia should be used to it by now, but she still found herself flustered whenever he chose to walk around in his birthday suit. However, ignoring him was easier said than done, she caught herself looking up at him from under her eyelashes every now and again and noticed he was half asleep watching her with his head resting on his hand.

"You're up early. What's the occasion?" She barely heard his mumbled question over the sizzling of the batter on the stove.

"Well, Juvia was hoping to have breakfast made before Gray-sama woke up, but Juvia was wondering if Gray-sama would be willing to do some Christmas traditions with Juvia." She looked at him from the corner of her eye too nervous to meet his eyes head on.

He was still slightly asleep and didn't seem to catch on to what she was talking about, "hmm?"

Maybe now would be the perfect chance to get exactly what she wanted, "Gray-sama would you agree to do everything Juvia wants this Christmas?"

He started slightly drooling onto his hand and mumbled what she was going to assume was a yes. She felt her face split into a Grin and quickly finished the meal she was making shaping the pancakes into different Christmas designs. Once she had a plate ready with all the garnishes she slammed it in front of Gray making him jump out of the seat and falling backward hitting his head.

"Gray-sama!" She hadn't meant to startle him that much, just wake him up!

"Oww, you could have just woke me up," He grumbled the last bit resetting his chair and taking a seat giving his food an odd look, "What's this? I thought you said you were making pancakes not trees."

She giggled at the face he was making, "It's December Gray-sama, Juvia wants to make it festive!"

"Festive?" Sudden realization dawned on his and face that could only be described as that of pure horror greeted her from across the counter, "You asked me something earlier didn't you?!"

She told him sheepishly, "Nothing much… Just that Gray-sama agreed to do anything Juvia wanted to do for Christmas."

She bit her lip and looked at him from under her lashes again the way she knew he liked it. He glared at her taking a piece of bacon and eating it.

"You sneaky, sneaky vixen you. What all do you have planned exactly?" He began slowly eating the meal. He admitted to her once when he was drunk that she made some of the best food he'd ever eaten so she'd taken it upon herself to make him food every day.

"Not much, Juvia only wants to pick out a tree with Gray-sama, decorate, make cookies, go caroling, make a gingerbread house, go ice skating, wear ugly sweaters one day, sledding, and of course shopping!" For each new item she thought of, Gray's face became more and more downcast. She smiled at him then pouted her lip when she saw the face he was giving her, "Hey! You already agreed plus this is the first Christmas, so we have to do it right!"

She puffed out her cheeks and placed her hands on her hips. Gray knew he had no choice when she got like this. The best he could go for is a compromise, "I'll do most of those things but I refuse to go caroling!"

She frowned then seemed to think about it, "Juvia accepts your terms."

He looked down at his half-eaten food haven lost his appetite during her list of items to do. There wasn't anything he could do now that she had that determined look on her face. He walked around the counter and entered the kitchen giving her a hug from behind. She suddenly turned vibrant red and started to melt slightly in his hands. What?

"G-g-gray-sama! You're still naked!" She covered her face with her hands and tried to keep away from his lower body. He grinned ear to ear having no problem being naked around her. They'd been dating far too long, and she'd seen him naked so often it didn't bother him now her, on the other hand, still seemed flustered about it.

"Oh problem miss. She devil? But he just wants to show you how happy he is about your holiday plans!" He started pushing her against the counter trapping her between his arms. He could practically see the steam leaving her ears from how hot her face was.

"S-stop! Juvia has lots planned today, and we don't have time for that." She still had her face covered, and her whole sentence was muffled behind them.

He grabbed her wrists making her look at him and grinned wider, "I've got my own Christmas wish care to grant it for me?"

"What is it?" Oh, she should have known better.

"You!" he immediately scooped her up bridal style and began walking her to the bedroom. She started giggling in his arms clinging on to him so she wouldn't fall, not that he would ever drop her.

"Gray-sama~" Whatever plans she had would just have to wait.


	2. 2 Picking a Tree

_Look at me go! Lol This is a Christmas miracle indeed. I'm not funny, I know, I'm sorry, forgive me. In the end it's the story that matters, right? lol xD Here is a cute as frick Gruvia picking out some trees together for their first Christmas._

* * *

><p>"Juvia likes this one!" She gripped Gray's hand harder and tugged him towards the direction of her pointed finger.<p>

"Umm, don't you think that one's a little… big?" Gray looked up and up until his neck was straining trying to look at the biggest tree out of the whole lot, "I'm not even sure that'll fit through the door."

She pouted her lip out and scrunched her eyebrows in the cutest expression. Gray looked away trying not to let her eyes tempt him into another ridiculous holiday tradition with her. This one being their first Christmas together, and she was eager to try everything with him. That also included, apparently, getting the largest tree she could set her sights on.

"But Juvia thinks this one is perfect for us. It just has Gray-sama's personality," It was a tree. How in the world could it possibly have his 'personality?'

"I agreed to do all these stupid holiday things with you, but I'm putting my foot down that tree is way too big for our apartment." He stared sternly at her telling her with his expression just how serious he felt about this.

"They aren't stupid," She puffed her red cheeks out and dropped his hand crossing her arms over her chest. He definitely said something wrong with his statement. Damn it she clung to all the wrong words he said.

"I'm sorry, and you're right they're not stupid. They're just a little… much. Okay?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye and readjusted her hat over her curling hair. If they stayed out here much longer her body might freeze; the cold didn't bother him, but with her water body he worried about it with the below-freezing temperature. She had assured him several times it didn't work like that, but he still would like to get her inside and warm her up.

"Fine, Juvia forgives Gray-sama, but you have to do everything Juvia wants to during the holidays, including going caroling with Juvia and making a gingerbread house, without grumbling! With that Juvia will agree to a smaller tree." She stared at him with her chin upraised knowing she was going to win this. He glowered down at her. Cunning little thing, wasn't she?

"I promise nothing about grumbling but I will acquiesce to…" He grumbled the last bit, "caroling with you. I still think the gingerbread house is a waste of good food though."

Juvia practically jumped for joy at his words and knocked them both over in her enthusiasm to hug him. They lay in a foot of snow with her on top of him snuggling into his chest. He could barely hear her soft giggling over the faint ringing in his ears from being knocked over so suddenly.

"Sorry, Juvia is just so happy," She started moving off of him but he swiftly slipped an arm around her waist pulling her back to his person and rolled until she was under him.

She looked up at him in surprise and then slowly grinned at him. She attempted to push him off her, but he only held on tighter crushing her to him. She laughed louder trying to get away from his death grip making him snuggle his cold nose against her warm neck causing her to gasp.

"Aww, Gray-sama! Your nose is freezing. Get away from Juvia," She had small tears at the corner of her eyes from laughing so hard and he snuck his cool hands under her jacket causing her to jump, "Gray-sama!"

He laughed into her neck stealing her warmth. He was wearing the scarf she gave him but he felt her actual heat was much more inviting. Maybe these holidays wouldn't be so bad after all with her next to him the whole way. Gray heard the snow crunch behind him, and someone cleared their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt but this is a tree farm a place of business, not a place for couples to," he cleared his throat in embarrassment, "fornicate."

Juvia giggled again and pushed against his chest lightly. This time he rolled over and glared at the guy for ruining their good time. Juvia slapped his shoulder lightly. He could see from her eyes the man was only doing his job. Gray grunted as he got up and held his hand out to help Juvia get up. She took it standing up and didn't let go.

"So which tree would you like Juvia?" She stared fondly at the first tree but turned her attention to the others in the area. She seemed to think on it for a while before finally making a soft humming noise in the back of her throat.

"Juvia likes that one!" She tugged on him much the same as when they first got here. He followed after her rushing form to yet another insanely large tree; however, at least this one was much more manageable versus the last one.

"Small improvement from the last one," He grunted looking at her glowing face. She was too damn beautiful for her own good.

"Can we get this one?" She asked him with such an eager tone that he couldn't bear to tell her no again.

"At least this one will fit through the door," She brightened even further and nearly knocked him over again but this time he was prepared for her assault. She rubbed her nose against his and rained kisses on his face. He felt his face warm up from the public display and tried to push her away making her cling harder. Well, at least the only person who could see them was the employee from before that had followed after them.

"We'll take this one," He croaked out the last part as Juvia constricted his lungs in another vice grip. The employee seemed hesitant to leave them, but he did to get the paperwork Gray presumed. "If you hang on much longer people are going to think I have a weird backpack get off."

She smiled at his grumpy attitude completely unaffected in the least and dropped to her own feet. For some odd reason, he felt a loss at the lack of contact. "Juvia can't wait to get the tree home. It'll actually start to feel like Christmas once we decorate it!"

She clapped her hands lightly and stared at the tree with a brilliant smile. Gray rubbed at the small ache in his chest where her joy had affected him most. Her constant love was going to be close to unbearable these holidays he could already see it, and he couldn't seem to bring himself to hate it. Her smiling face was enough for him to put up with all of this for the rest of the month. So long as she kept smiling he would do it all for her.


	3. 3 Decorating

_This one is a little short but hopefully no less cute xD lol. Have some disgruntle Gray and precious Juvia trying to decorate an apartment together. _

* * *

><p>"Not there!" Just as Juvia called out she heard the crash and a curse.<p>

"Sorry, Juvia I don't think this one can be salvaged." Gray scratched the back of his neck as he stared at the ruined porcelain snowman. He looked up in time to see Juvia with tears in her eye, "Woah hey wait no it'll be okay!"

He moved to her side squeezing her arms in reassurance. She looked up at him and with a small sob she called out, "But that was Juvia's favorite one. It was the cutest in the store."

He looked back at the shattered snowman and knew there was no way to fix it. He tried to recall every detail as he hugged Juvia. Without her noticing, he created an exact replica of it in ice. The good thing about being an ice mage everything wasn't broken forever.

"Here see all better," He let go of her showing her exactly what he was talking about. Juvia's faced changed completely to a brilliant smile, and she gently reached for the snowman. She caressed the ice lightly with her fingers before grabbing it to exam it closer. Gray stood there watching her as she observed everything about the new snowman.

"Juvia likes this one even better! Thank you, Gray-sama," She beamed at him and quickly stretched to kiss him on the nose and moved the snowman exactly where she had wanted it in the first place. Gray watched her as she began moving all the boxes around to finish decorating their apartment. He looked down at her stocking clad feet and the broken pieces of the old snowman. He should clean that up. He wasn't much help to her anyway so it was the least he could do.

"Gray-sama while you're in the kitchen can you make us some hot cocoa?"

"Yeah, I got you," He walked into the kitchen finding the dust pan and broom and set some milk out on the stove to heat up. The literal minute it took him to get everything was apparently enough time for her to turn the slight disaster of decorations into a winter wonderland in their apartment. If he wasn't a mage himself and if he had any doubt about there being magic in the world her work right there would have given him enough faith in it.

"What do you think? The tree's still left, but Juvia wanted to do that together," She smiled at him moving the hair that had fallen from her bun behind her ear.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" She laughed at his joke and turned to observe her work. When Juvia had a vision, she knew exactly how to make it work. She perked up and then ran out of the room towards the closet. He watched her as she came back into the room with a large box of what could only be more decorations, where she found all of these things he had no idea.

"Gray-sama help Juvia set these up." She held out a large red ribbon trimmed in white with small bells hanging from it. "Juvia wants them to hang around the whole apartment, okay. You can't possibly mess this up."

She smiled so brightly that he instead bit the comment back he was going to make about her sly one and instead began pulling out the step ladder.

"What's that smell?" Gray glanced at Juvia then into the kitchen noticing smoke rising from the pot there. The milk! He leaped from the ladder and ran into the kitchen to move it before it bubbled over anymore and caused a small fire.

Juvia followed after him covering her nose and giving the milk a rueful look, "There goes the hot chocolate."

Gray frowned at her. Today was just not his day it seemed. She hugged him from behind and gave him a small kiss on his shoulder blades. "Sorry about everything today."

"How about we just go out and have small cocoa break," She knew exactly what to do to help him when he was feeling down. Sometimes like this time, she was able to stop him from even feeling down with a distraction.

"That would be really nice," getting out of the apartment and looking at it with a fresh face might help his mood and make him more useful to her.

"Then let Juvia get her shoes." She let go of him with a small squeeze and walked into their bedroom. He gave her retreating form a small smile. He was doing all of this for her and even if he was struggling she wasn't going to hold it against him. She really was too good for him. She came back putting her jacket on and carrying the scarf she had made him.

She strung her arm through his and started pulling him out the door, "Juvia was thinking while we were out maybe we could get some better decorations for in the kitchen because I don't really like the ones we have. Oh, also Juvia was wondering if we should get an ornament for each year we spend together with the date at the bottom, do you know what Juvia is talking about?"

He merely nodded his head and allowed her to ramble on and on about her plans for the finishing touches in decorating their house. How he was going to make it through these next few days he had no idea, but he was sure she was going to pull him through with no problem.


	4. 4 Lights

_Juvia wants to see the lights for the first time and she wants to share that moment with her boyfriend Gray._

* * *

><p>Snow began falling softly around the couple as they held hands walking through the park. Magnolia was famous for their magnificent lights, and they shined brightest during Christmas, or at least that's what Juvia liked to think. She was overjoyed to finally be able to see the lights with someone she loved. The water mage had tried going several times before with different boyfriends, but they all ended in disaster, and she had all about lost hope with her last one, Bora. She looked over at Gray with his face glowing from the lights and smiled to herself.<p>

He would never know how much this simple activity meant to her, without him she wouldn't have been able to do this. Before the snow would be coming down so hard with her the assistance of her rain they always ended up closing the park when she had attempted to enter. Now thought with her Gray-sama, the snow only fell gently around the park. She knew she would never have had experienced this without Gray, and she couldn't be happier.

"What? You keep staring; do I have something on my face?" He started rubbing his cheeks making them a more vibrant red than they already were from the cold. She giggled softly forgetting that she had been staring at him the whole time during her inner monologue.

"No Juvia is just happy to be here with Gray-sama," She squeezed his gloved hand and started them farther down the path. The lights were so beautiful, and yet it took all her concentration to focus on them and not the man next to her. She was finally able to look at them, but she seemed to be more interested in him than the lights.

"You're distracted, are you okay?" He stopped dead in his tracks watching her with a curious expression. She gave him a surprised look.

"Does Juvia seem that way? It's just the lights." She hesitated unsure if she should vocalize her thoughts. She bit her lip and after some inner turmoil, decided it was best to tell him, "Juvia had never seen the lights before."

"Really? You've been in Magnolia for a while now. Why haven't you gone with some of the girls or Gajeel, you guys are close."

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's too romantic to go with the girls, and that goes double for going with Gajeel." She giggled at the thought of taking Gajeel through the lights and the face of horror he would have made if she had ever asked.

Gray seemed to think about that, "You're right it wouldn't make sense. If it's your first time then why aren't you paying attention?"

She felt her face blush not wanting to admit he was the reason for her preoccupation, "Juvia isn't distracted."

He gave her a drawl look but let her blatant lie go, "If you don't want to talk about it that's all you have to say. Come on we won't get to see these lights again with all the things you've got planned."

He tugged her hand and walked them further into the park. This section of the park didn't have as many lights as the rest, but it was still just as beautiful with the moving lights glittering against the dark sky. It was also more secluded than the other area giving them privacy from the world. They were alone in a winter wonderland that she felt fit them perfectly.

She looked over at Gray again with their elements mixed together flying around his face, and she felt her heart speedup watching as one snowflake landed on his eyelash, glittering there. He met her eyes and frowned slightly. "You're staring again."

She squeaked a little at his voice resonated in the silent park, "Sorry, Gray-sama is just so handsome. It's distracting."

She smiled as his face grew red from her compliment. He adjusted his scarf and cleared his throat. He was flustered, and she found it both funny and cute. She tried to stifle a giggle with a cough so he wouldn't think she was laughing at him.

Maybe it was the lights or the adorable pout he was making but suddenly she felt so bold and decided to make a move. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to meet her own and kissed him softly. He was surprised by her sudden movement and grew stiff under her arms, but he quickly recovered relaxing into her hold and moving his arms around her waist.

It started slow and sweet until he moved one hand behind her neck deepened the kiss. They kissed for so long snow Juvia started grew light headed. She pulled away with a slight huff and a laugh. Gray smiled softly at her and gave her one last peck before pulling away.

"If we keep this up we won't get to see all the lights, which would be sad since you were so excited about them earlier." She felt a flutter in her chest at his words; she didn't think he had noticed that.

"Juvia wants to stay here for a little bit longer." She adjusted her arms to under his own and stuffed her nose into his jacket, or she would have except he didn't seem to be wearing a jacket anymore, "Gray-sama!"

"Hmm? Oh, crap! Where's my clothes?!" Juvia didn't even notice when he had stripped. If she had to guess, it must have been when they were kissing because other than that she had been hyper aware of him and his actions. She couldn't help but laugh out loud at his distress as he looked for his clothes in the snow.

"You could help you know!"

"Juvia could, but this is funnier to watch," She decided to sit down on one of the benches as he began digging in the snow. From here, she could easily watch every muscle in his back moving and his perfectly sculpted butt. She wouldn't lie it was one of her favorite parts of his.

He finally found most of his clothes and started putting them on. He dug around a little bit longer until he finally found his pants. She found slight joy to see that the only garment he hadn't stripped off was the scarf she had made him. He walked over to her with a scowl.

"Thanks for the help." He plopped down in the space next to her ungracefully and rested an arm on the back of the bench. She instantly moved closer and rested her head against his shoulder choosing to ignore his sarcasm. He moved his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer. They sat on the bench watching the lights not moving. Juvia found she enjoyed this much more than walking through the lit park holding Gray's hand. Like this, she could just enjoy their elements as they float around them and the scenery.

"Gray-sama?" He seemed just as lost in the moment as she was because he took a second before responding.

"Ya?"

She pulled away to look him in the face, "I love you."

He looked at her with surprise then his eyes softened, and he gave her slight smirk, "I love you too, Juvia."

Her heart fluttered in her chest as he said those three words. He had said it once before, but she still loved hearing the words. She snaked her arm around his and buried her face into his shoulder trying to hide her grinning face.

"Thank you, Gray-sama."

"For what?"

"For everything." They just stayed and sat in that spot living in the moment for as long as they could before they would be forced to leave watching the lights as they shined around them making the moment last as long as possible.


	5. 5 Cookies

_Nice comments mean so much to me. Thank you guys so much! I'm finally caught up thank goodness, so from now on there should be an update a day until Christmas. _

_Juvia is trying to make a cookies while Gray tries not to distract her._

* * *

><p><em>Beep, beep, beep<em>. At the sound of the oven dinging Juvia grabbed the oven mitts and opened the door perforating the air with freshly baked cookies. This particular batch was gingerbread, one of Juvia's favorite smells for the holiday season. She pulled the rack out and set it down to let cool. She grabbed the icing and tools to make sure she had everything for when the cookies were ready to be decorated.

"That smells so good," Gray walked into the kitchen and towards the cookies. He was reaching for one when a pale hand shot out and slapped his wrist.

"Gray-sama they're too hot and these are for the guild! I'm making another batch for just us. Can you help me make them?" He looked over at her scowling face which changed to a grin when she asked for help.

"I'm not very good at baking, but I guess I could mix things or something," He scratched the back of his head staring ruefully at the cooling cookies in front of him. They were all shaped like little men, and he presumed she was going to decorate them like their guild members. There certainly were enough cookies on the sheet to do so. One missing couldn't possibly hurt…

"Stop!" She slapped his reaching hand again stepping between him and the fresh cookies. "If Gray-sama wants some cookies then he has to help Juvia make them!"

He pursed his lips in thought, was it worth it? He sniffed the air saturated with the cookies smell, yes; yes it was very much worth it. "Fine, then tell me what to do."

Juvia looked at him in surprise obviously not expecting him to agree. She beamed at him and started rushing around the small kitchen grabbing ingredients as she went. Once she had a large pile of objects in the middle of the kitchen island she waved him over, and handed him a large bowl.

"Mix the ginger, flour, baking powder…" She began listing more ingredients that Gray had never heard before and handed him a large wooden spoon. She had been busy gathering more pans as she spoke, but she stopped when she looked at his confused face and began laughing out loud. She laughed so hard she snorted and was holding her stomach.

"What's so funny?!" He felt his face heat up and was about to leave the kitchen when she stopped and walked towards him. She grabbed the bowl and placed it on the counter behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist burying her nose in his chest.

"Sorry, sorry Gray-sama, you were just making the cutest face Juvia couldn't help but laugh. Please don't be mad," She looked up at him and smiled softly with a small furrow between her brows. He placed a hand on top of her head and rested his chin on top of his hand. She made it hard to be mad.

"Yeah, yeah whatever just help me make them instead of just throwing around orders." She kissed his chest before pulling away and grabbing the bowl. She tugged on his hand and brought him closer to the island with all the ingredients on it. She grabbed a book and opened it to a page with a picture of gingerbread men.

"Okay, Gray-sama can you measure out six cups of flour and one tablespoon of both baking powder and ginger?" She handed him a ring of cups and spoons with numbers on the handles and pointed to the listing in the book, "If you get confused just look at the directions."

"Is baking powder like baking soda?" he saw both on the counter.

"No, and please don't confuse them it'll change the dessert completely!" She made a face of disgust as if she had made that mistake before. He laughed at her face, and she grabbed a pinch of the flour he was measuring and threw it in his face. He stared at her in mock anger making her giggle.

"Now you're asking for it." He grabbed a handful of flour and threw it right back at her getting it all in her hair and turning her face a paler white than it naturally was. She stared at him in shock and grabbed the cup he had measured dumping it on his head. They began throwing the powder at each other until both them and the kitchen was a white powdery disaster. They sat in the kitchen laughing at each other and the mess they would have to clean later.

"Juvia thought we were making cookies!" She wiped at a tear as it fell from her eyes from laughing so hard. He grinned at her widely and kissed the tip of her nose smearing the flour there.

"I think I like this distraction better," She looked at him in surprise then smiled softly.

"Juvia thinks so too," He started leaning into her, and she met him halfway. They began kissing each other softly until she pulled away slightly, "We have to finish the cookies though."

He met her eyes trying to gauge how serious she was because he was enjoying her much more than he was their earlier trial at making cookies. She laughed softly and gave him a peck on the forehead pushing him away. She got up and tried dusting her hands on the apron she was wearing, but only a cloud of flour greeted her action.

Gray laughed at her surprised face, and she turned around to glare at him. He only moved to hug her from his seated position leaving her flustered and even more bewildered. He finally let go of her and grabbed the bowl from earlier. He grabbed the flour bag and stared at its lack of content.

"Something tells me we don't have enough flour for all this." Juvia grabbed the bag opening it to reveal only a thin layer at the bottom. She scowled at the bag then glared at Gray. "Hey, you started it!"

"Juvia did not!" She pursed her lips, "Arguing won't get us anywhere, and Juvia knows Gray-sama you'll only start an argument then distract Juvia and the cookies will never get made."

He looked away from her accusing tone. She may or may not have a point, but he chose not to indulge her. He pointed out, "We could always ask a neighbor to borrow theirs."

They both looked down at their dirty clothes then looked around at the kitchen. Asking a neighbor probably wouldn't be a good idea until they could clean themselves up first. Gray seemed to think of that faster than Juvia because he scooped her up before she could say anything.

"Gray-sama!"

"We need a shower, and it would just go faster and save water if we go together," She had wrapped her arms around his shoulder to keep her balance and at his words she began laughing in his ear.

"This is what Juvia was talking about! There's no way it'll go faster together."

"The cookies will get done, promise. Just let me distract you for an hour… or two."

She laughed at him as he somehow opened the bathroom door still carrying her and dropped her unceremoniously on her feet. "Fine but Juvia will hold you on that promise!"

He chuckled leaning into her and whispering against her lips, "Deal."


	6. 6 Dressing up the Kids

_Oh my goodness I'm so sorry about the late post. Looks like I posted it on Tumblr but forgot to post it here, silly me. I hope it was worth the slight delay. This is a slight future au with Juvia trying to dress the family up for a Christmas card picture_

* * *

><p>"Grisa come back here!" Juvia chased after her disgruntled six-year-old daughter as she ran away from her mother in only a tank top and shorts. The mother clenched the dress in rage of her daughter and quickly released the fabric from her hold. The last thing she needed was a wrinkly dress.<p>

"Still having trouble?" The glare she gave him could easily melt the ice mage before her. "Hey now, you're mad at her not me."

A lesser man would have fled from her by now, but her Gray-sama was not a weak man. She sighed letting out all her anger in that one breath and spoke. "Juvia just wants to take a nice Christmas picture is all, but Grisa is refusing to wear the dress I bought her."

"Have you tried bribing her?" She quirked one eyebrow at him; this is why he wasn't allowed to make the big decisions alone.

"No, of course not," She stood up and took their son from his grasp and handed him the dress in turn. "Juvia smells a dirty diaper so how about I take care of Silver, and you put the dress on her."

While she was talking she walked out with their younger son waving good luck to him as she went. Silver was already dressed thanks to Gray hopefully he could get their other child to cooperate as easily. Just as she closed the door to the nursery through the window, she saw a nearly naked child running around with a flailing man chasing after her.

"Mama thinks Papa is going to have just as hard a time, huh Silver?" Their son simply touched her face and gave her a broad toothy smile. He had just finished teething and loved to show off his new teeth. She placed him down on the changing table and began taking off his pants. She expertly changed his diaper in record time as only an experienced mother could. Just as she was putting his dress pants back on she heard a crash.

She walked out the door with Silver on her hip to find a disaster of their house and miraculously swallowed her ire observing the situation first. Gray had Grisa on the ground screaming loudly enough to alert the neighbors. Juvia looked around and found the dress thrown carelessly across a chair along with Gray's clothes. Now she had to dress both her daughter and husband. Lovely.

"Gray! What are you doing?" He looked up at her with a wicked smile and stopped moving his fingers across their daughter's rib cage ceasing her laughter. As he looked at Juvia, his face changed to a frown as he remembered his earlier mission.

"You know me one thing led to another and it turned into a tickle fight." He smiled sheepishly at her grabbing Grisa like a bag and throwing her over his shoulder as he walked towards his wife. He kissed her on the nose and Grisa touched her hair smiling at Juvia.

She puffed out her cheeks trying to stay serious and not melt into a puddle from their love, "The photographer is going to be here soon, and only half of our family is dressed!"

Gray looked down not even noticing his stripping. At this point of his life, he wasn't even surprised and just shrugged making their daughter huff out from the jerking.

"I think I've been a little too much of an influence in our daughter's life," Gray laughed patting Grisa's butt making her squeal.

"Not fair! Papa was the one who told me I had to become one with the ice!" From Juvia's standpoint, the training had gone too well because now their daughter had picked up her dad's exhibitionist behavior.

"True but I also told you not to strip in public," He grabbed Grisa from under her arms and brought her out at arms length from him and closer to Juvia. The mother pecked her daughter on the cheek making her giggle.

"But Papa we're not in public, we're at home!" Gray gave Juvia a look.

"She has a point." The water mage frowned at her husband and looked over at Grisa.

"Honey could you please put on the dress I got you to take the picture and after that you can strip it right off and play in the snow with Papa." Juvia watched as her eyes sparkled at the thought of playing in the snow.

"Okay! Papa put Grisa down!" He laughed as she started wiggling in his hands and dropped her. Every now and again she chose to pick up Juvia's speech patterns. They watched as she grabbed the dress and ran to her bedroom to change. Juvia sighed in relief at finally getting the girl dressed; now all she had left was the man in front of her.

"Juvia believes now it is Gray-sama's turn to get dressed." She gave him the look she usually reserved for the children. He backtracked and followed Grisa's earlier pattern and ran to the bedroom he shared with Juvia. "Juvia hopes you don't also pick up Papa's stripping habits."

Silver touched her cheek again and started blowing spit bubbles. She laughed as he began drooling. Thank goodness she had the mind to put a bib on him before she changed his diaper. She heard the doorbell ring and walked to the front of the house to greet the unfortunate photographer. How she was able to get the poor guy to agree to take a Christmas photo of a mage family she had no idea, and she was still amazed.

"Hello! Sorry about the mess we had a difficult time trying to dress the kids." She laughed awkwardly as the guy walked through the destroyed house holding his camera as close to himself as he could. She would have to give him a very nice tip for dealing with them.

"It's no problem," His body language didn't quite match his words as he avoided touching anything in the house, "Where would you like to take the picture?"

"Juvia was thinking outside near the tree line. Hopefully, the snow will let up enough to get a good picture." She smiled kindly at the guy, and he finally relaxed around her. Silver started giggling and soothed the man even further. Seeing them as just an ordinary family seemed to help the man's nerves.

"I think that's a splendid idea." She showed him to their backyard, and he started setting up his equipment. She walked inside to find Grisa in the blue dress. That wasn't so hard now was it?

"Where's papa?" The girl shrugged her shoulders and held her hands out for her brother.

"Remember what mama said hold him tightly around the butt, so you don't drop him." The girl pouted having been told the same thing several times before. Juvia smiled handing her the boy and nudged them both outside. She walked through the house and into their bedroom, and found Gray was sitting in the closet facing away from her and around a bunch of ties.

"Where is it?!"

"Here," Juvia pulled out the Christmas tie she had set out for him earlier in the day and dangled it in front of his face. He looked at her from over his shoulder and grinned like an idiot.

"Thank you! Where would I be without you?" She simply kissed the top of his head and moved around him to fix his tie.

"Maybe behind a dumpster trying to find something you lost?" He laughed at her jape and grinned wider at her. Her face became hot as he kept staring at her like she was a glass of ice water and he the thirstiest man alive. "What?"

"Nothing, I just thought I'm the luckiest man alive to have such a good woman to keep my head on my shoulders." Her face grew hotter at his words, and she tightened his tie too much choking him.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She adjusted the tie to a more reasonable size and fixed his jacket. "I guess I still get nervous around you." She laughed nervously watching her hands as she fiddled with her dress.

He lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the lips, "And I still enjoy watching you as you get flustered, but we got a family waiting for us downstairs for a picture." He kissed her again this time staying.

"If you keep this up we won't make it!" She laughed as he nuzzled her neck and stood up holding her.

"Then let's hurry!" He ran down the stairs holding her as he did leaving a cloud of laughter behind them.

"Mama Papa! What took so long?!"

"Papa needed help with his tie, but we're ready sorry for keeping you waiting." She said that just as much for both her daughter and the waiting photographer.

"That's alright everyone line up now. Right, Mr. Fullbuster could you just move over a little bit more? Perfect. Now Grisa, sweetie, turn a little bit more to me, there you go. Okay, everyone on three say cheese! One…"

"Gray-sama, Juvia almost forgot to tell you." He adjusted his tie and began smiling at the camera.

"What is it?"

"Two!"

"Juvia is… well…," how best to say it, "pregnant."

"Three!"

"WHAT?!"

Juvia laughed as Gray stared at her in horror then with a huge grin and she faintly heard a click as the camera went off finally taking the Christmas picture she had worked so hard to make happen. By this time next year they would have a new edition to take the picture with them. Just as soon as the photographer was done Grisa started taking off her dress and running in the snow with her brother right behind her. The mother smiled as she watched her family run around her loving every moment of it.


	7. 7 Ice Skating

_I remember to post on Tumblr and I forget to post on here lol. Gray is trying to teach Juvia to ice skate_

* * *

><p>"Hold my hand."<p>

With just those words, Juvia could already feel her legs turning into water. She gripped his hand tighter as he slowly guided them on the ice. As a water mage, most people assumed she was just as good on ice as she was with water, but her current struggles proved otherwise.

"Stop flailing or you're going to make us-" _Crash! _They lay in a heap in the middle of the crystallized lake. She loved her Gray-sama to death, but he was very heavy on top of her. She started tapping on the ice repeatedly as if they were in a wrestling match and not him trying to teach her how to ice skate.

"Gray-sama, Juvia… can't… breathe!" He hastily adjusted to his elbows and pushed his forehead against hers giving her more space.

"This wouldn't be so difficult if you would just listen!" He stared right into her eyes giving her no room to escape his ire. It wasn't her fault she'd never ice skated before! Well not consciously at least. She had tried several times before but as always with her past wherever she went so did her rain and most attractions closed with it.

"Sorry," she looked away from him biting her lip. She wouldn't think like that. That was in the past, and that was where she wanted to keep it. His sigh caressed her cheek and he got up leaving her alone on top of the slick ice.

"It is fine just stop try to keep your feet planted more." He held his hand out for her to hold, and she happily grabbed onto it thankful for the assistance. He pulled her up and she nearly toppled them over again trying to regain her balance on the thin blades under her feet. He easily compensated for her weight and held an arm around her waist waiting for her to gain her balance.

"Juvia is sorry for asking you to teach her to ice skate," She hadn't even noticed letting go of his hand but now they were fiddling with her coat and she just wanted to stay in his embrace forgetting all about her past. Why must it always ruin special moments for her?

She glanced up and quickly dropped her gaze when she met his somber one. She felt his eyes stay on her even when she no longer held his. He was observing her watching for her reactions. "No, I'm happy to teach you. Besides it seems weird for a water mage dating an ice mage not to know how to ice skate. Also it being December it is the perfect time to teach you and I had just found this secluded lake to teach you."

He was rambling to make up for her lack of speech, and it warmed her heart thoroughly. Extreme temperatures didn't bother her much, but she noticed the cold even less now with him around. She felt her cheeks split into a grin, and he stopped talking when she did.

"Thank you, Gray." He grew awkward at her words and tugged at his scarf clearing his throat. He would never not be cute when he did things like that around her.

"Mmm yeah, no problem, wanna skate some more or are you done?"

"Juvia still wants to try and learn." He nodded his head and began skating backwards slowly holding his hands out for her to take. This time she found it easier to keep her balance with his guidance, and they kept a steady rhythm on the ice, that was until her skate caught on one of the grooves and tripped both her and him.

"Ughhh, you're a lot heavier when you got speed on your side." She huffed out a slight chuckle she had a feeling most of his problem was because she landed mostly on his stomach and nearly elbowed him in the crotch. Currently, said elbow was digging into his thigh, and he let her know it. "Juvia please I love you on top of me and all but could you adjust your position."

She blushed at his implied comment and rolled off of him and onto the ice. At this rate, her butt was going to freeze off. She began laughing at how ridiculous this whole thing was, and he started to chuckle softly beside her.

"We must look so silly to anybody who would come out here," She tried to cover her laughter with a hand, and he smiled softly at her.

"Probably, but we're having fun and that's all that matters."

She looked at him in surprise; usually he wasn't so 'sappy' as he liked to put it. She stood up this time and held out her hand for him. One of his brows lowered while the other was raised high enough to get lost under his wool cap. She laughed harder dropping her hand and letting him get up on his own. He was right; if he even tried to let her pull him up then they would just get back in their earlier position.

"Let's try this again," he said it a little exasperated but he smiled broadly at her. As annoyed as he pretended to act, she could see the laughter in his eyes that he didn't show many people. She was happy she was one of the few people to see this side of him.

She held his hand as this time he skated next to her. They actually made a few loops around the lake without any problems.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is getting it!" She beamed at him squeezing his hand.

"You are. I'm proud of you." She practically glowed under his praise. Leading to her downfall, as a beginner literally all of her concentration had to go on focusing on staying upright, but now her concentration was all on Gray. She felt herself falling again but this time she didn't hit the hard ice but a warm body against her own.

"I got you."

She buried her face in his chest to both hide her wide grin and her beet red face. He didn't even realize most of the time when he said such bold words to her. Next thing she knew he had an arm under her knees and lifted her up bridal style and began skating around the pond.

"G-g-gray!" She held onto him tighter stuffing her cold nose against his warm neck.

"I won't drop you if that's what you're worried about. Besides at least this way, we can actually skate together without falling." She didn't even have to move her face away from his neck to know he was grinning about his sly comment. She couldn't be mad at him however because it was really nice to be held against him like this.

They skated like that for a while with her in his arms and he even started doing twists and turns with her without missing a beat. She knew he had to have had many years of practice to pull off such stunts without even worrying about her added weight to cause a problem.

By the end of it, she was breathless from laughing at the thrill of it. They sat in the snow giggling and watching the stars. She could have sworn the sun was just out but apparently they had been skating much longer than she had intended. She weaved her gloved hand with his, and they lay in the snow staying in that moment for as long as possible.


	8. 8 Presents

_Juvia wants to find the perfect Christmas present for Gray but she can't think of anything to help. I was doing so well then finals happened and I got lazy. Oh well, lol. _

* * *

><p>"Juvia needs to get something amazing for Gray-sama!" She slapped her hands against the table and stared at the three girls in front of her. They all look confused and unsure what to do about the heated water mage.<p>

"Why not get him a scarf?" Lucy looked at Juvia, who frowned in response.

"Juvia already did last year."

"How about a shirt?" Juvia gave Levy a confused look, and the girl seemed to realize what she had said because she blushed in response looking away. Getting a shirt for the ice mage was about the same as throwing your money to the wind and leaving it for the world to take.

"I know, how about getting him something sentimental, like lingerie for you," the redhead gave Juvia a heated look from over her mug she was sipping from. Juvia felt her face heat up and looked away not even bothering answering the re-quip mage. From where she turned her head she could see the clock mounted on the wall and jumped up when she realized the time.

"Sorry, Juvia has to go. See you guys tomorrow," With that she stood up and left with a slight wave walking out the guild. As she walked along the brightly lit sidewalk, she thought about her friends and their ideas. None of them felt right for her Gray-sama. She did cling to the first thing Erza had said though, something sentimental. Yeah, that sounded closer to what she needed.

She passed several stores and glanced inside each, but none of them called out with the perfect present. She was stumped. Perhaps she should just get him something simple. He wasn't like he was a materialistic guy anyway; simple was more like him. She could bake more bread, but he didn't seem too happy with that the first time. She sat down on the walkway watching the river. Asking him would be her best bet at this point, or she wasn't going to have something ready in time.

* * *

><p>She lumbered through the door to their apartment uneager to show her failure to her boyfriend. She felt so useless having come up with nothing significant to get him. This was their first Christmas, and she wanted to get him the perfect present, but now that seemed impossible and out of reach. She walked in to see Gray on the sofa fiddling with the remote. He looked up at her entrance and smirked.<p>

"Hey, you're late. Everything okay?" She looked up at the time and realized she had been running around Magnolia longer then she had anticipated. She frowned at him and felt her eyes start to water. She sniffed and lifted her hands to cover her eyes sobbing slightly. Gray bolted from the couch when he heard the sniff and walked to her. "What's wrong?"

She held her head ashamed of herself for failing to find anything to give him, and he held her as she sobbed, whispering sweet nothings and rubbing her back as he did. At first he was horrible at comfort and even hesitated to touch her when she cried, but now nearly a year later he finally grew comfortable enough to soothe her without a second thought of his actions.

Once the sobs died down he pulled her back far enough to look her in the eye and pushed some of her back from her eyes. She jutted her lip out and mumbled softly, "Juvia has failed you."

He scowled at her unsure of what she had meant and waited for her to continue. She stared at his chest unwilling to look him directly in the eye for very long. She hesitantly touched his chest and let her fingers rest there over his guild mark before curling them into his shirt and stuffing her face right back where it was. "Juvia couldn't find Gray-sama the perfect Christmas present."

Her words were muffled by the shirt, but he seemed to understand well enough and pulled her back again. "Is that what this is all about?"

She jerkily nodded her head and dropped it in shame. He scoffed at her then began laughing out loud, and she stared at him in confusion. What was so funny about her defeat?

"Man you sure are a hassle," she stiffened at his words and he moved to rest his chin on her head, "I don't need anything. Just having you is enough."

She grimaced and looked away. Surely he wanted something for Christmas and was disappointed. "What does Gray-sama want?"

"Nothing, anything, I don't know. I don't really care about presents and what not. I'm doing this whole holiday thing for you and presents never interested me before, so I'm sure whatever you end up choosing will be just fine."

She glanced back at him then felt a slight smile spread across her cheeks. She knew exactly what to get him, and she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she did. He frowned at her but shrugged his shoulders responding with, "We gonna see his movie or nah?"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the couch plopping down with him quickly snuggling up to his side and handing him the remote. He scowled at her quick change in demeanor but started the movie dropping his hand around her shoulder. First thing tomorrow morning she was going to find the perfect present and nothing would stop her.


	9. 9 Ugly Sweaters

_The guild is throwing an Ugly Sweater party and with Fairy Tail that always comes with chaos. Sorry this one is more the entire guild than just Gruvia but all the ships are there promise xD lol. Nalu/Jerza/Gajevy/Gruvia_

* * *

><p>The guild was bustling as every member ran around, or in some cases flew around, to set up the decorations for the party they were hosting later. It was a Christmas party that everyone in the guild was invited too. They thought about asking other guilds but decided they would get in less trouble with the people of Magnolia if only Fairy Tail members attended. The fights that were inevitable to happen would at least be smaller with fewer people coming.<p>

"Over to the left more, perfect!"

"Happy can you help me with this?"

"No if you put too much sugar it'll destroy the whole thing."

"Not over there, there! Yes, there exactly!"

"Gray put on some clothes!"

The entire guild was alive with commands and shouts trying to get everything in order in time. The whole guild would bring it together and enjoy it together. In one corner of the guild, four girls sat talking and laughing amongst themselves. They sat around a table filled with books, magazines, food, and scissors.

"What are you going to make Gajeel wear Levy?" Lucy knocked her elbow into her best friend making the petite blush in embarrassment. She still felt flustered whenever Gajeel was mentioned, and Lucy knew it.

"I was thinking of making him wear a grey sweater with the words 'Dancer, Prancer, Donner, and Steel' you know for Christmas and his magic." She looked at the other girls, and they all frowned at her with varying degrees of dislike. "Well, do you have any better ideas?"

All of their frowns deepened and they looked at one another until Erza spoke up, "How about 'You're Steel the one for me' that ones at least cute."

Levy puffed out her cheeks; it _was_ better than her idea, "Yeah but that has nothing to do with Christmas."

Juvia spoke up looking excited, "Juvia knows, 'Steeling the show!' It's perfect for Gajeel-kun."

"I like that one I'm going with Juvia on that," Lucy pulled out a potato chip and started munching as she gave Levy a look.

"I'll remake the stitching then; I have to admit that is a better one than mine. I'd been stuck trying to come up with clever puns for the last few days and just couldn't." She laughed awkwardly wanting to get away from the subject at hand, and how to easily do that is but to put the focus on another victim. "Erza what are you and Jellal going to wear?"

"Us?! Oh, you know matching sweaters nothing special."

"That's right how did you track that guy down?" Lucy easily shifted her attention from Levy, and she slipped away as easily as she could in the situation. She had to fix the sweater while she still had time before the party started and if that meant throwing Erza under the bus well she would definitely pay for that later.

"It wasn't easy that's for sure. Luckily one of the plays I was helping out with he had decided to attend." Juvia saw the smug look the redhead was giving talking about her wit, "Did I surprise him or what, and he tried to run away before the play even ended and I jumped off the stage and dragged him backstage. We talked, and he agreed to go to the party with me."

The girls watched as Erza polished off her armor in pride with a grin on her beautiful face. The said man was fixing the streamers in place for the party not even glancing in their direction. Lucy spoke up again finishing her bag of chips. "Yeah, but you know you got to have an ugly Christmas sweater right?"

Erza perked up in surprise. "Ugly? Why must it be ugly?"

"It's an ugly Christmas sweater party," Juvia spoke up to the redhead and she jumped out of her seat hearing the water mages words.

"Jellal! We are leaving! We have to get new sweaters!" She stormed over to the man on the ladder, and she began thrashing on it making him fall off. There was a slight scream as he fell, but she caught him without any trouble and marched out the guild without a glance.

The two girls watched her exit in horror. Lucy tried to clear her throat and strike up conversation finally noticing Levy's departure. "Where did Levy go?"

"Juvia believes she left to fix the sweater she made for Gajeel-kun," She was observant because Lucy hadn't even noticed her exit let alone the reason for it.

"What are you going to wear? Were you able to convince Gray to wear matching sweaters?"

Juvia gave the celestial mage a mischievous grin and spoke, "Oh yes, It took some convincing but Juvia was finally able to get Gray-sama to agree."

"How ugly are the sweaters that you had to work so hard?" Now Lucy was very intrigued, her own options had been limited since she had to try to find one that would fit Natsu, her, and Happy. The exceed's being the hardest to find that would match their own causing all the trouble.

"Not too bad, but enough for Gray-sama to complain about," Knowing the ice mage that would be any set of matching sweaters.

"How'd you convince him?" The water mage blushed, and now Lucy was even more curious than she was before. "Okay, now you have to tell me!"

"Let's just say Juvia worked her magic," with those words she stood up and walked over to the bar to greet Mirajane and the few guild members sitting around. Now Lucy was dying to know what she did, but she would leave that for next time she got the girl alone, at this moment she had a party to get ready for.

Hours later and the guild was still bustlingly only now the ruckus was from half-drunk people and overly cheerful Holiday music. People still mingled about with mugs of spiked eggnog and someone had put in the thought to make Christmas cookies. Mirajane watched from the bar as everyone laughed and roared about the guild. She smiled to herself; these were the moments she lived for, the entire guild a glow with laughter and love.

"Gray-sama put on your sweater!" Mira watched as Gray threw his clothes off without even realizing and took his ice-make stance ready to fight Natsu. Poor Juvia she probably made that sweater. She stood pouting behind him picking up each article of clothing he threw off.

"Natsu now is not the time to fight!" Lucy stood next to the water mage and glared at Natsu. Mira loved how all of her favorite couples decided to wear matching sweaters. She watched as Natsu's sweater started to burn slowly because he held his hands too close to it. Over on the other side of the guild Gajeel stood up with a large mug and slurred out a threat to the two brawlers. They stopped mid-fight ready to tangle with the iron dragon slayer when Erza came up from behind and slugged them all creating a large group of slurring curses and threats.

The counterparts to the yelling group stood next to each other all looking exasperated at their partner. Mira grinned harder; they all acted so predictably but it still warmed her heart. It was nice to enjoy simple things for the holidays and being together as nakama was one of them. All of them needed this little party, and it was pleasant to see everyone getting relatively, along well.

Mira cringed at the loud crash accompanying the enormous fight until Elfman and Master pulled them apart and sent them all to their respectful corners with their loved ones following behind. She giggled into her hand as they looked like defeated puppies with their tails between their legs, couldn't win them all. She watched as they all launched themselves at the same time at each other with their magic nearly destroying the guild in the processes. The whole guild went in an uproar and before she knew it everyone was in some kind of brawl even sweet little Wendy was in one.

"Crazy night, huh?"

"No, this is just like it should be," exactly how her dysfunctional family should be, "What can I get you?"


	10. 11-12 Fire Place Cuddles & Hot Chocolate

_Okay before we go further this is just straight smut. There's your warning do not read if you do not like smut. It's the only story with it so I don't really want to change whole rating just for the one chapter. Also I combined day 11 and 12 together since they are so easily to incorporate together. I've been reading a lot of romance novels lately, and I blame the turn this took on them because it started out fluffy and idk what happened. Enjoy :D_

* * *

><p>"I don't think we'll be leaving here anytime soon," Gray closed the curtains on the window and turned around to find Juvia poking the fire in the fireplace.<p>

"That's okay; Juvia didn't have anything planned for today anyway. We can just stay in the cabin and watch a movie, or anything Gray-sama would like," She smiled at him and started moving the blankets near the fire.

"How about I make some hot chocolate?" Juvia gave him a look, and he blushed looking away.

"Juvia will help you," she patted him on the back and walked into the kitchen. So he burns the chocolate once, and now he's no longer trusted alone with it. One time doesn't mean he can't make it without burning it, although now he had an excuse to be close to her so he'll swallow his pride and let her help.

She started gathering some pans, milk, and chocolate mix and began working her magic on making some coco. While she did all that he cleaned out some mugs for them to drink out of. The cabin they rented had a matching set in light and dark blues with snowflakes all around it. The cups were probably just for the winter season, but they reminded Gray of them.

"Pass Juvia a mug please," she held a hand out to him and stirred the pot with the other. He handed her one and watched as she gracefully distributed the hot chocolate in the mug then reached for another. He kept his hand there as she grabbed for it. She looked up at him and frowned, "Gray-sama?"

"Sorry," he let go of the mug not sure what he wanted, but certainly not the loss of her touch. She finished pouring the second cup and started moving the objects to the sink running some water. He moved next to her forgetting the chocolate and hugged her from behind; she jumped in surprise from his touch, "Is everything alright? You're never like this."

"Can't I just hug the woman I love?"

She squeaked at his words. He's said them before but from her reaction perhaps he should say them more. "Y-yes, but Juvia is just surprised."

She turned around and rested her head on his chest. She moved her hands to his back and squeezed his shirt pulling him closer. They stood like that for a while until she spoke up, "The coco is going to get cold if we don't stop."

He let go of her begrudgingly, and grabbed both mugs walking to the living room. She followed after him, and he sat down on the blankets in front of the fireplace. She poked the fire a little making it flare up and added a log before sitting next to time taking her mug.

She moved in closer to him leaning against his shoulder, and he squeezed her thigh taking a sip of his chocolate. He wasn't much into sweets, but the drink did wonders to warm the cold, and it made Juvia smile, so that was good enough for him. This holiday season had been filled with several activities, and it was nice to finally just sit and relax with his girlfriend. Enjoy the feel of her instead of the excitement.

She snuggled closer and sipped from her cup speaking up, "Juvia is happy to cuddle with Gray-sama."

"What are you talking about? We sleep in the same bed every night." He poked her side, and she laughed softly swatting at him.

"Stop it, you know what Juvia means." She stuck her tongue out at him, big mistake, now he felt like he was being challenged. He wanted that pink tongue to do other things.

"I don't know if I do. Perhaps you should come over here and show me," She raised an eyebrow sipping from her mug. She knew what he was doing, but she didn't seem to care as she dropped the mug and crawled on top of him snuggling her face against his shoulder.

"Like this?" she burrowed her nose and he jolted from the frigid temperature. He hadn't realized how cold the cabin must be because she was freezing. She maneuvered her hands under his sweater and started lightly playing her cold fingers against his ribs. He jumped again at the sensation.

"Now I'm thinking you're trying to steal my heat," he rubbed her back and she laughed in a small puff of air.

"Maybe, it is cold in here after all." She snuggled closer nearly constricting his lungs with her grip. He laughed and started weaving ice magic behind her back to make his hands cold. He slipped them under the blanket and her shirt touching her pale skin. She leaped from him almost sending the cups flying when she landed.

"Gray-sama! Your hands are freezing," She grabbed the mug trying to steal its heat by taking a sip, when that didn't work she placed the cup farther away from them, keeping it away from danger. Readying for a battle it seemed. He chuckled at her and went on the attack, crawling towards her. She started scampering away until her back hit the couch with a soft sound. She stared at him as he approached, "You wouldn't."

"I guess we'll see, huh?" He crawled over her wrapping his arms around her waist and snaking them under her shirt again dancing his cold fingers across her skin. She jumped again, but he held her firm, and she stayed in place. She squirmed under his touch.

"Ahh, you're an ice mage you don't need Juvia's heat!"

"True enough, but you tried to steal mine, so I have to get you back for it."

She huffed out, "Again Gray-sama is an ice mage you don't need your heat. Juvia was, ahhh don't touch there! Juvia was doing you a favor," the last part came out as moan as he lifted her shirt up palming one of her mounds.

"I'm sure you don't mind me returning the favor do you?" She squirmed more and started shifting her legs giving him more access to her. That answered that. She lifted her arms up letting him take off her sweater and leaving her only in a bra and pants. The fireplace crackled next to them, and the wind blew against the cabin. They were utterly alone, and he loved it.

She blushed beautifully at him and moved her hands to his forearms breathing his name, "Gray-sama." Well, didn't that just make him rock hard.

He moved against her taking one of her pink nipples into his mouth making her moan again. The friction of the fabric would drive her crazy, just the way he knew she liked it. She threw her head back against the couch and gripped his arms tighter leaving light pink tracks from her nails. Those would soon turn to red the more she got into it, and he would wear them like the gold medals they were.

He moved his hands to her back and she shivered from his fingers. They were still cold, and her flesh was getting hotter by the second. He unhooked her bra and left her bare from the waist up for his amusement. He kneeled giving him a better position to take off his shirt, and he laid her out on the blanket fanning her hair around her head.

She huffed out, and that was all the invitation he needed taking her pink lips with his own until she was straining against him and scoring his back lightly. He licked her lips once then moved back, and worked more ice make magic until his hands were frigid. She pouted at him and didn't that just want him want to kiss her breathless again.

"You were supposed to be warming your hands, not making them colder," He touched her sides and she jumped again squirming against him. He smirked at her, and she blushed harder, her body compensating for the cold.

"But I love making you squirm," to prove his point he skimmed his hands across her sensitive stomach down to the button of her jeans, and she jerked in response. "Plus I know you have more than enough heat for the both of us."

She laughed at that comment and moaned when his hands started pulling her pants down and caressed the top of her inner thighs. He threw her pants aside, they held no interest for him, and he just hoped they didn't land near the fire. He gave a quick glance to make sure and went back to work enjoying his woman. He caressed the guild mark on her thigh and leaned down tracing it with his tongue. She jerked against his touch, and he held her in place until he got his fill.

"Gray-sama~" hmm if she kept saying his name like that he wasn't going to last long. He unbuttoned his pants giving himself more room and went back to enjoying her lush skin. His hands were still slightly cold and he moved them over her inner thighs parting them for him to explore. He sucked in a breath and felt himself jerk against his pants at how ready she already was for him.

He slipped her panties off leaving her in nothing, and damn she was beautiful. Fuck he wanted to take his time, but she was driving him crazy at this point. He slipped his pants off and threw them just as carelessly as the other pieces of clothing.

He started working more ice magic until his hands went slightly numb from the ice. She looked at him with heated eyes and licked her lips in response. The cold was making her more sensitive and from that look, she liked it. He covered her with his body and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth and took the invitation slipping his tongue inside, and she nibbled on his tongue. Damn she was getting brave and damn that just turned him on.

She licked at his lips, and he had to pull back before he got too engrossed in the wrong area. He was much more interested with the place between her legs. He moved his hand down her body causing another convulsion stopping right above her entrance not touching her. She squirmed more trying to move herself to him, but this was his game. "Gray-sama~, please!"

He leaned into her ear caressing the shell with his tongue, "Where do you want me to warm you?"

"Here~" she moved her hand to his guiding him to her core. The second his fingers made contact she threw her head back groaning loudly. He was awfully glad they weren't in their apartment because she would have woken the neighbors. He started moving his fingers against her driving her mad and panting. He watched her face as she withered against him, damn she was beautiful. Just as she was losing it, he pumped two fingers inside sending her over the edge. She clawed at his back and from the sting probably drawing some blood. Perfect.

He positioned himself against her slick entrance, and they both moaned when he pushed slowly inside. She started clawing more and crying out next to his ear. He repositioned her legs drawing himself deeper inside her. He began pumping into her, and she started scratching at the ground meeting him thrust for thrust. She was close to the edge again he could feel it in the way she quivered and moaned. She was growing stiffer just a little help. He licked his thumb and started drawing circles around her clit.

She screamed out in pleasure grabbing a hold of him and squeezed at him as she came hard. A few more pumps and he was right over that edge with her. He collapsed against her before rethinking and adjusted his weight to his elbows. He panted against her neck now slick with sweat. He rolled over dragging her with him until she became a perfumed blanket and started drawing lazy circles on her lower back.

"Is Gray-sama warm now?" She huffed out and poked his rib. He laughed catching her hand and kissing the palm.

"I think a beautiful water mage helped me with that, yes." She beamed at that and pecked him. She reached over him and grabbed the mug sitting up and taking a sip. She frowned at the mug. By this point, it was lucky to be lukewarm most likely though it was cold. She placed it in front of the fire and watched.

"Maybe that'll make it better?" He laughed and sat up with her moving his mug next to hers.

"Let's find out. We've got nothing better to do anyway."

There was a twinkle in her eye, and she practically purred, "Juvia could think of a few things."

"Can you now?" His voice was much deeper even to his own ear. She laughed out loud warming his heart further.

"Wanna find out?"

He sat back giving her full reign, "Be my guest." And boy did she show him.


	11. 13 Snowman

_To make up for the earlier smut have some fluffy fluff that is just positively fluffy xD Gray and Juvia build a snowman family together._

* * *

><p>"I don't know…"<p>

"What's wrong? Juvia thinks they look cute," she walked over to the family of snowmen standing in front of them and bent down to pick up the carrot that had fallen on the floor.

"They just don't seem happy. I don't know; it doesn't feel right," he scratched his chin looking at the father, the biggest of the four, and adjusted the hat.

"How do you think we should fix it?" She leaned into the shortest one, the daughter, and just as she started putting weight on her arm the head rolled out from under her sending her sailing onto of the snow mound.

"Well, certainly not like that." She watched as he tried to cover his laugh by coughing into his glove and she sent some snow into his face. That stopped the chuckling. "Hey, you want to fix the snowmen or start a fight?!"

She thought about it for a second, but thought they could always fight later the snowmen were in danger of being destroyed if they did it here. She stood up from the pile of snow that was once the daughter and frowned. She started melting the snow and moving it away so clear the area up, best to start from scratch.

"Doesn't that just come in handy. Help me roll some snow?" She smiled at the small praise and walked over to where he hunched down. She began rolling a snowball and once it was big enough they started pushing it around in the snow until they had a large enough base for the snowgirl they were making. He begun the process again until they had a slightly smaller one for the head. Juvia recovered the buttons and bow for the girl.

Gray watched as she put the finishing touches on the daughter and puffed out the bow to perfection leaving a smiling snowgirl in her wake. Juvia joined him, and they were back to the beginning staring at the snow family in front of them. Something was still off though. Gray just couldn't put his finger on it.

"What's wrong, Gray-sama? You still don't seem happy," Juvia squeezed his hand and after a few more seconds of staring he looked over at her. A frowned marred her beautiful face, and he just wanted to kiss it away. Outside with the cold she shouldn't be sad.

"Sorry, just something isn't right and I can't figure it out." She looked back at the snowmen looking at each individually before making a small noise. She turned around and beamed at him.

"Juvia knows! We should personalize them, like make them out own family. Like this," she turned back to the wife and replaced the knitted hat with her fur one. She turned to Gray and took off his scarf replacing the husbands black one with the one she gave him. "See, Juvia already likes them better."

He had to admit she had a point. She had placed her finger exactly on what they were missing. He walked over to her and started ruffling her hair. "They're perfect, except they're missing something.

He leaned down to the wife and started tracing the guild mark on the bottom snowball where Juvia's was. She smiled and started doing the same to the husband only this time on the middle snowball where his guild mark was. Once they were both finished they looked at the two children a boy and girl. She spoke up, "What should we do to them?"

They were also missing something. He scratched the back of his head, "I'm not sure."

They stared thoughtfully at the two shortest snowmen and just stood there doing nothing. He couldn't think of anything to improve them, it was obvious with their own but they didn't even have kids.

"Why don't we write their names?" He looked at her sharply. It was like they were deciding on baby names… He flushed looking away from her covering his face. How did it turn out like this, they were just having fun in the snow, and now they were somehow making a family.

"We never talked about," he had to clear his throat, "naming kids."

She looked up at him as if they were just discussing the news. Nothing special, "Juvia likes the name Grisa, for a girl. And also," she stopped.

He liked the sound of that, Grisa. It fits well with his family, but what did she have in mind for the boy that she couldn't say it out loud. She looked away from him letting her sentence fade. He wasn't going to let that happen.

He placed a finger under her chin and gently turned it towards him. She looked into his eyes then bit her lip. "What would you like to name the boy?"

She didn't speak and just as he was about to give up she whispered, "Juvia would like to name him after father, Silver."

He looked at her, surprised by her words then he grinned softly, "Yeah, I think that's a great idea. He would like that."

She pulled away and wiped away one of the tears threatening to fall and looked towards the snowmen, "Okay, then let's write some names."

She kneeled in front of the girl and started writing Grisa in her lovely cursive. He sat in front of the boy and did the same only slightly sloppier. He wasn't much for penmanship. She smiled over at him and leaned back to stare at the family. "This was a fantastic idea."

"I have to agree with you." He bumped his shoulder with hers, and she giggled. They leaned at the same time and met each other halfway kissing. He lingered trying to remember every last nuance of her before pulling away and pecking her nose. "Thank you."

She beamed at him brighter than before, "Anytime, Gray-sama. Juvia loves you."

"And I you."


	12. 14 Snowball Fight

_I always forget to update fanfic after I update my tumblr I have got to get better at this. At least now you have three updates in one day hip hip hooray! lol. A snowball fight between Juvia and Gray ensue with antics. _

* * *

><p>Juvia sat behind a giant mound of snow thinking of a new strategy for her attack. Most of the snow in front of her was already gone sent sailing to the other side to her enemy, leaving her with no ammunition. There was lots of snow in front of the barrier she made but to get to it she would be stepping directly in front of enemy attack, completely open to anything he decided to send her way. She was out of ammo though and that was practically waving a white flag of defeat, something she would not do.<p>

The water mage glanced over the snow wall and saw the top of Gray's spiky black hair. If she moved fast enough she could probably get the snow, before he attacked. Wait, she had a better idea. She could turn the snow to water and move it closer to her, but by the time it froze again it would be useless to her. If only she could turn things to ice like her Gray-sama. Another idea! She could turn the bottom layer into water but keep the top layer snow to use for her next assault.

Just as she stood up ready to work her magic more chunks of flying ice were being sent her way. The small reprieve was gone she was under the attack, and there was no way to move forward with Gray constantly throwing snowballs at her. The only solution was to increase her defenses. She created a wall of water, and most of the snowballs stopped in the thick water melting before reaching her.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

She dropped the wall to see Gray without a shirt carrying a large ice canon filled with snowballs. She pursed her lips at that, "Like Gray-sama's ice weapons aren't cheating!"

He looked over his shoulder and dropped the canon. He grabbed a handful of snow and Juvia dove for the snow in front of her fort packing it quickly and threw as hard as her muscles would allow nailing him in the chest. The attack sent him flat on his back with the force. He landed with an ouff not making a move to attack.

Juvia started jumping with joy, "Juvia wo-"

She was sent into her snow fort with the momentum of the snowball; it was nearly the size of her torso and packed a mighty punch. Great, now she was drenched with ice and water. She frowned and looked up to see Gray holding his chest with a smirk on his face sitting up. His earlier snowball nowhere in sight, so he was still working on that one when she hit him and chose now to attack her. These were the reasons not to have snowball fights with ice mages, but she could have sworn being a water mage gave her some sort of advantage.

She stood up and so did Gray. They stared at each other waiting for the other to attack not making a single move. Watching for the other to mess up to make the perfect move and win it all in one swoop. She may love her Gray-sama, but she was not going to lose. He grinned knowing exactly what she was thinking about.

Faster than she could react he went into his ice make stance and yelled, "Ice make- one sided chaotic dance!"

A ginormous spiral of ice was flying towards her adorned with ice weapons, and she didn't even bother dodging it just standing waiting for the assault. She watched as Gray's face changed from determination to horror; he hadn't expected her not to move. He was trying to take back the ice, but it was too late it was already on course to hit her. She smiled and then she was struck, first in the head and quickly followed by more ice in the shoulder, stomach, leg all of which went flying right through her.

She made it out unscathed, and she popped one hip out resting her hand there smirking at him. He stared at her baffled and ran over to her. When he reached her, he skimmed every inch of her with his hands inspecting for any damage and it made her heart melt, which in turn made her body melt. Gray screamed out in concern, "Oi, wait what's wrong?! Why are you melting? Is everything okay, you're not hurt are you?"

She grabbed onto his shoulders to keep herself standing and concentrated on keeping her legs solid under her. He kept his concerned look the entire time, and she caressed his face to give her something else solid to focus on. She smiled widely at him, and he seemed to relax a little under the reassurance. His face went from concern to anger in two seconds, "What the hell was that Juvia?! You could have been hurt, why didn't you move?"

She cocked her head confused by his actions, "Juvia knew Gray-sama's attack couldn't hurt Juvia's water body. Plus you weren't serious at all so it definitely wouldn't have hurt Juvia. Just fighting magic with magic." She grumbled the last bit and crossed her arms blocking him off.

He scowled further at her words, but he was at least considering her words before saying anything else. He grabbed onto her shoulders and brought her into a hug. "Sorry, sorry. I just got worried when I saw you get hit and forgot about your water body. Consider this one your win."

She perked up at his words, "Really Truly?!"

He nodded his head and gave her a soft smile, "You just beat an ice mage at a snowball fight you should feel special not many people can do that."

She did indeed, but it wasn't for that reason. She jumped forward sending Gray flying onto his back and her landing on top of him snuggling into his chest. He sighed out and just started rubbing her back used to her eccentrics at this point. She murmured into his chest, "Thank you, Gray-sama. You have no idea how much this means to Juvia. Not the win, although that is nice, but being so concerned for me and taking such great care for my emotions."

He laughed at her rambling and lifted his head straining his neck forward, and she compensated for the rest meeting his lips with her own. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his speaking up again, "Thank you for being with Juvia."

"Anytime raindrop." She smiled at the nickname, and they cuddled in the snow for a while forgetting all about their earlier snowball fight.


	13. 15 Sledding

_I'm running out of things to say xD lol Thank you all for the nice words it means a lot. Here is some more fluffy Gruvia. _

* * *

><p>Gray grabbed the toboggan and watched as Juvia skidded around on the ice. She nearly fell but caught herself at the last second and stood upright with her arms out for balance. She looked at him from over her shoulder and smiled sheepishly hoping he hadn't seen her but of course he did. He never<em> wasn't<em> looking at her. She stole his focus, especially when she was doing cute things like trying to stand on ice.

"Gray-sama, Juvia found the perfect hill!" She pointed out her finger, and Gray looked to the broad peak in front of them slightly in the distance. That was going to be one long trek, and he wasn't too eager about it. He adjusted his scarf and watched as white puffs floated in front of Juvia's mouth. She smiled and started stalking her prey. That poor hill stood no chance against her. As cute as she may be right now why did he have to agree to go sledding? It was two seconds of fun versus five minutes of just climbing the damn hills.

He chose to vocalize his thoughts, "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because it'll be fun. Plus with our magic we can make it interesting," with those words she took off her glove and started skirting water into the air like a little water gun. She threw the water away and replaced her glove continuing forward. There would be no chance of convincing her otherwise, best to just understand that now instead of pestering her the whole time. He was going to need his energy just climbing these snow covered hills.

"Couldn't we have at least parked closer to the hill if you knew where you wanted to go," She gave him an exasperated look over her shoulder but continued walking, not even bothering commenting. He grinned behind his scarf; okay maybe he would keep pestering her either way. He had to keep himself entertained somehow, right?

"Gray-sama don't be a party popper, and let Juvia have fun." She was plainly mistaken because this was his way of having fun; then again she couldn't see his grin behind the scarf. Hmm, another idea for entertainment, he made a dissatisfied noise at the back of his throat and gave her a haughty look. She turned around at the sound and scowled at his face.

She still chose to ignore him and kept walking, well that backfired. They were walking down a small hill on their way to the larger one she pointed out, and he decided to sit down on the sled he was carrying. He watched her retreating form; she hadn't even noticed he stopped following her and with his hands he started inching the thing forward until he had enough momentum for it to move on its own. He sailed down the hill and watched as her knees gave out under the weight of the oncoming sled.

"GRAY!" She went flying into the air, and he caught her around the waist holding her in the safety of his arms until they came to a rest at the bottom of the small hill. She clung on to him for dear life and during the scuffle she had lost her hat sending her hair to a curling mass around her pale face.

"Yes?" he answered like nothing dangerous had happened. She slowly uncurled her death grip on his jacket and stood up on shaky legs. She rested one hand on his shoulder making sure she was able to support her weight before letting go and glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would easily be ten feet under, probably more.

"What the hell was that?!" He knew he done goofed when she started cursing. He smiled sheepishly at her, and that seemed to stop her ire. She still glared, but it didn't nearly have as much venom behind it.

"Come on, we're having fun aren't we?" Her glare transformed to a frown and soon she was fighting with a grin. The expression she ended up making was a furrowed brow and twitching lips and all together hilarious.

"Let's keep going before Juvia hurts you," He stood up and grabbed the toboggan and her waist. He started dragging her along this time and leaned his head against hers as they walked.

"You could never hurt me and I can see you're just happy I'm having fun. I will however apologize for scaring you, but other than that I regret nothing." She looked up at him from under hooded eyes. Now that was a dangerous look one he didn't want to see, she was planning with every fiber of her beautiful being to get him back and all he could do was wait for her move.

"As long as Gray-sama is having fun than Juvia is happy too." She snuck out from under his arm and started jogging up the hill they were half way up on. She had a keen eye because this hill was large and making Gray huff harder to compensate for the lack of oxygen to his lungs. Lucky for him the snow had quit falling. By the time he reached her at the top of the hill his legs were burning.

Juvia bounced on the balls of her feet, and she looked exuberant to be at the top of the hill. She spun in a slow circle observing everything around them; Gray just laid the sled down and watched her. She was so serene and full of happiness that it spilled out of her in droves driving away the cold and leaving warmth in its place.

She was his personal sunshine, and he just wanted to hug her, so he did. She looked up at him in surprise and moved her arms around his. She spoke up, "Ready to ride down?"

She didn't even question him when he got like this, and it made everything easier for him to handle. If she called him out on his stunts he wouldn't do them nearly as often. He smiled at her and nodded his head. She maneuvered the sled and sat in the middle tapping the space in front of her. He raised a brow, and she laughed, "This way if we end up lying flat in the snow Gray-sama won't squish Juvia."

Point taken; he sat in the space in front of her and grabbed the reigns while she wrapped her arms across his stomach and chest, and rested her chin on his shoulder. He scooted the sled over, and they went scoring down the hill in lightning speed. They both started shouting out in glee and to make things more interesting he began working his magic, "Ice make- ramp!"

The hit the ice hard and skidded into the air, they were flying, and Juvia grabbed on tighter roaring into his ear with joy. They skidded onto the snow; the hill was large enough that they were only half way down when they landed, leaving more time for fun. Juvia started working her magic creating a concave wall of water, and Gray froze it instantly. He guided the sled over, and they started sliding against the slick ice. They evened out and the end was fast approaching.

He created another ramp this one larger than the last, and they stayed airborne for at least twenty seconds. He was starting to fear their landing when they landed with a heavy thud and went spiraling into a circle. Juvia's arms loosened and soon he didn't feel her at all. He looked behind him in horror as she tumbled into the snow, "JUVI-"

He didn't even get to finish his scream when he started tumbling end over end and landed flat on his back staring at the white, blue sky above. He heard soft laughter in the direction Juvia was and rolled to his side. He glanced up to find her crawling toward him. She sat down near him and started rubbing his hair. "Juvia had fun. Did Gray-sama?"

"Until I started worrying about you, yeah loads." She smiled at him and leaned down resting her head against his. He sighed at the warmth and the knowledge of her being perfectly okay. Note to self don't make ice ramps when sledding. It was dangerous enough without them.

She sat up and grinned at him, "Let's do that again!" before he could even respond she was bounding up the hill with the sled slinging back and forth behind her. He laughed at her retreating form and stood up dusting snow off his clothes. He was having fun, and she made sure of it.


	14. 18 Sickly

**_I suck at updating and I'm so sorry. I post better on Tumblr and always forget to update here, sorry guys. Have a sick Gray being nursed by his beautiful girlfriend Juvia. _**

* * *

><p><em>Hack. Cough. Moan<em>

"Gray-sama is everything alright?!"

Another moan, "Just a cold."

Juvia stared at the bedroom door as she cleaned the kitchen from last night's party. She couldn't remember anyone being sick… Except for Natsu, who was getting over his cold. That explained that, and the grumpy ice mage in the bedroom. Gray didn't get sick often Juvia wasn't sure how to do this. She wasn't used to taking care of people back in Phantom Lord no one messed with anyone else.

"Do you want anything?"

She strained to hear his reply after another fit of coughing he responded, "Could you get some medicine from the store?"

"Of course!" Medicine, yes, why didn't she think of that sooner. She ran to the bedroom for her shoes and stopped when she saw Gray lying miserably on the bed. His face was flushed and just like him with no clothes on but under the blankets at least. He started hacking again, and it was wet and sounded awful breaking her heart. She walked over to him and rested her hand on his head.

"You're burning up! This is more than a cold."

"It's just a cold, don't worry about it." He looked at her from under hooded eyes, and any other time she would be jumping into that bed with him, but there wasn't any heat behind those eyes just pain. She swallowed rubbing at her chest; she had to help him.

"Juvia is going to get a cold rag," She went to the bathroom grabbed a towel and went to the kitchen for some ice and water to cool him off. Once everything was ready, she walked to the bedroom and placeda a towel over his forehead. She grabbed another blanket and put it on top of him. "Juvia is going to take care of you."

He looked at her again and nodded his head in acknowledgment. She would! First thing first she needed to buy some medicine. Just as she was about to get up he grabbed her wrist. "Don't… leave."

It broke her heart to hear him so defeated! She wanted to sob, but this was only a cold, and he would get through it. "Okay, Juvia will wait."

Until he fell asleep that was when, she would be out that door to get his medicine. Leaving him alone was the lesser of the two evils, because leaving him sick was worse. She caressed his face, and he leaned into her hand. He sighed contently and began snoring softly. Now was her time but leaving him was hard. She lifted the towel kissed his head and replaced the towel with a fresh one.

She stood at the doorjamb watching him, "Juvia will be back before you know it."

"Which one?!" She stood in the pharmacy staring at all the cold medicines in front of her. Why was there so many medicines all for the same thing?! What difference did it make?! Which would be the best for Gray? Why didn't she ask for all his symptoms before she left?

"Are you okay?" She glared at the person who dared interrupt her inner monolog, and they took two steps back. She stopped and gave them a sad smile.

"Sorry, no. Juvia doesn't know which one to get." She stared helplessly at the employee next to her, and he seemed to think about it.

"Most people have been getting this one," he picked up a purple box, "for the winter colds. It seems to work best. This one also helps too." He took an orange box handing them to her.

"Thank you so much!" She held the boxes gently they were the answer to her Gray-sama's illness, and she would treat them accordingly. They walked together to the register, and he helped her with her check out.

"So who's the lucky man to have you taking care of him?" She blushed at his question and stared at her medicines.

"Juvia's boyfriend, Gray-sama." He seemed taken aback by that.

"Gray from Fairy Tail?" she nodded her head, "I-ugh-hope he feels better. Please don't tell him about this!" The guy seemed terrified of Gray finding out. She turned her head in confusion of his fear, perhaps he recalled her earlier glare.

"Why not? You were very helpful to Juvia."

"Oh god, don't phrase it like that! One of my buds told me he got beaten up for looking at Gray's girlfriend. I had no idea it was you, and I was flirting! I'm dead; I'm so dead."

Juvia frowned at him and touched his hand gently, "Your secret is safe Juvia won't tell."

He drew his hand back, "Here's your medicine."

She left with a small wave, and he smiled slightly still uncomfortable with the way he was fidgeting. Well, at least Gray-sama was sick so he couldn't do anything to the poor guy about it now. She grinned thinking about that. He really did care about her enough to beat someone up without her knowing just because of the way he looked at her.

She unlocked the apartment to find a disgruntled and angry Gray waiting for her. It would have been terrifying if he didn't look so pitiful under his blanket and with a red nose. He spoke up with a rough voice from the coughing, "Where were you?"

"Getting you medicine." She lifted the bag for him to see, and he frowned. "You told Juvia to get medicine."

"I also told you to stay," he sounded all nasally.

"Juvia just wants Gray-sama to feel better, so the medicine had to come first, but now we have it, so Juvia has no reason to leave again." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her encasing her in his heat both from the blanket and his body. He was still burning, and it worried her that he was out of bed, but for now she'd enjoy the embrace.

"Come on let's get you to bed." He jerked his head but from where she stood on his chest she couldn't see in which direction. "You need to rest, Gray-sama."

"No, I want to hold you instead." He started to lean heavily on her.

"You need sleep!" She pulled back and started guiding him to the bed. He shuffled behind her and fell with a flomp onto the bed rearranging the blanket to be on top of him instead of under. "Better?"

"No." He scowled at her, and she frowned in response. Now he was just being stubborn.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not here with me." She felt her face flush and her heart flutter.

"First we have to get you better so take your medicine." She grabbed the medicine from the bag and pulled it out measuring enough for him and handed him the little cup. He took it one big gulp made a sour face and gave it back to her. To distract him, she told him about the attendant.

He frowned at the end of her story and responded, "What's his name?"

"Gray-sama you're in no condition to fight anyone. Besides he stopped once, he realized Juvia was taken." He seemed to relax slightly about that and after a moment held his arms open.

She easily leaned into him and started cuddling against him. He started rubbing her back and caressing her hair. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Anytime." She got up ready to kiss him, but he covered his mouth when she got near. She frowned feeling the tears prickle at the corner of her eyes.

"Sorry, but no. The last thing we need is two sick people in one house." Logical but it still hurt to be rejected! "Come here."

He pulled her back to him and kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that until both of them fell asleep resting in each other's warmth.


End file.
